


В краю, где не был я

by TerenceFletcher



Series: fandom Nightrunner 2014 [4]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один вечер из жизни «ночных странников».<br/>Написано для kirky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В краю, где не был я

— И кто мы сегодня? — спросил Алек, подавляя зевок. После целого дня в седле предстоящий спектакль не вызывал у него привычного воодушевления.

— Менестрели, конечно.

Серегил уже доставал из дорожных сумок их одежду на этот вечер: ярко-синюю с серебряными полосами тунику для Алека и алую с золотом для себя. Наряд странствующих бардов дополняли бархатные накидки на плечах и узкие штаны, расшитые по швам разноцветной тесьмой. Друзья быстро оделись и, с пристрастием оглядев друг друга, спустились вниз.

Полутемный зал трактира был уже полон народа. Пока Серегил договаривался с хозяином о плате за выступление, Алек разглядывал собравшуюся публику. Судя по осанистым фигурам, незатейливой одежде и отсутствию оружия, преобладали в ней купцы. Эразин подходил к концу, вместе с ним на Золотом пути заканчивалась и торговля, и потому многие обозы уже двигались к месту зимней стоянки. Торговцы не скупились на заказы, а разносчики с полными тарелками носились между столами, как поднятые из нор зайцы.

— Похоже, нас ожидает неплохой куш, — вернувшись к Алеку, шепнул Серегил. — Они уже изрядно набрались.

Хозяин указал им предназначенное для музыкантов место — небольшое возвышение неподалеку от входа, освещенное подвешенными к потолку на цепях масляными лампами. Серегил вытащил из чехла свою арфу и принялся перебирать струны, проверяя строй, Алек расположился рядом с ним на узкой скамье.

— С чего начнем?

— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Серегил, но его равнодушный тон не мог скрыть истинного отношения к делу: где бы они ни выступали, он пел с подлинным чувством и вдохновением, и его мастерская игра и чистый сильный голос неизменно покоряли сердца слушателей.

Наконец все было готово. Публика притихла в ожидании, и Серегил мягко провел кончиками пальцев по струнам. Арфа ожила, издала первые звуки, и тихий мелодичный звон полился в зал, словно первый пробившийся из-под весеннего снега ручеек. Вначале очерченный лишь несколькими аккордами, он быстро обрел тональность и ритм, а, окрепнув, через несколько тактов музыки дополнился и голосами. По залу прокатился восхищенный шепот, и, сразу позабыв об усталости, Алек почувствовал, как краснеет от гордости. Их всегда хорошо принимали, но именно этот первый момент, когда лица даже самых строгих слушателей вдруг разглаживались, кружки с элем возвращались на столы, а рты переставали жевать, всякий раз доставлял ему особенную радость.

Серегил начал с одной из своих любимых баллад — о странствиях и дальних странах. Слова в ней были сложены от первого лица, и, поскольку каждый, кому когда-либо случалось путешествовать, без труда представлял себя на месте менестреля в гуще романтических приключений, успех был обеспечен. Так случилось и на этот раз: не успела музыка умолкнуть, как зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Друзья поклонились и быстро переглянулись. Как и предполагал Серегил, вечер обещал основательно пополнить их отощавшие кошельки. Не позволяя паузе затянуться, он крепче прижал к себе арфу и снова ударил по струнам. 

Они исполнили еще десяток песен — на два голоса и по очереди, — намеренно чередуя веселые разбитные куплеты с нежными, с легким оттенком грусти, балладами. Публика хлопала, не жалея ладоней и не замечая скопившихся на столах пустых кружек и догоревших свечей. Отпускать менестрелей не хотел никто.

Серегил с довольным видом принялся за новую мелодию, но вдруг прервал игру. Резко отдернув руку, он прихватил палец губами и скривился.

— Что случилось? — прошептал Алек. — Порезался?

Серегил кивнул. 

— Боюсь, дальше петь придется тебе, тали, — вздохнул он, протягивая Алеку свою арфу.

— Почему? Ты так сильно поранился?

— Не очень, но играть я не смогу точно. 

— А петь?

Серегил поморщился и покачал головой:

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу петь под чужую игру. Давай, тебе ведь уже приходилось выручать меня, помнишь? 

— Помню, — угрюмо пробормотал Алек. — Я тогда чуть не умер. 

Тот вечер в Вольде Алек, конечно, помнил. Они были едва знакомы, и, пока Серегил обшаривал комнаты Мардуса, Алек целый час развлекал посетителей гостиницы в одиночестве. К концу вечера он был совершенно вымотан от напряжения и невесть откуда взявшегося нелепого страха подвести своего нового друга.

— Ты прекрасно справился, — заявил Серегил, — и публика была в восторге.

Однако Алек все еще сомневался. 

— Не думай, что я так легко поддамся снова, — отозвался он, — второй раз ты меня не проведешь.

Вместо ответа Серегил вскочил с места и громко обратился к зрителям, уже подававшим первые признаки нетерпения:

— Почтенная публика, прошу простить нам этот вынужденный перерыв, струны не спрашивают музыкантов, сколько у них осталось песен! — Кто-то рассмеялся, в углу захлопали, и Серегил продолжил: — Моя роль на сегодня, увы, окончена, но в заключение нашего выступления мой друг сейчас исполнит вам прекрасную старинную балладу «В краю, где не был я».

С этими словами он легко подтолкнул Алека вперед, и тому ничего не оставалось, как выдавить приветливую улыбку и раскланяться.

— Я же давно ее не пел, — тихо, сквозь зубы взмолился он, старательно продолжая улыбаться, — и плохо помню слова... Ты бы хоть спросил!

— Ничего страшного, тали, пой, как помнишь. Когда поёшь от души, слова приходят сами, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Серегил и, ободряюще хлопнув Алека по плечу, отошел, чтобы усесться среди зрителей.

Алек пристроил на коленях арфу и осторожно коснулся струн. До мастерства Серегила ему все еще было далеко, как от Цирны до Керри, но, на его счастье, мотив этой баллады был совсем простым и позволял скрыть огрехи исполнения.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, Алек в последний раз окинул взглядом зал, чуть задержавшись на Серегиле. Друг кивнул ему, незаметно показав знак «Вперед!», и Алек подчинился. Он нырнул в песню — так же отчаянно и без колебаний, как спустил бы тетиву лука, обнажил рапиру или залез в чужое окно, — и его одинокий голос рассек тишину:

На той земле не счесть чудес,  
Драконы там парят,  
И в лунном свете тает лес —  
В краю, где не был я. 

Изыскан аромат цветов,  
Вся в золоте земля  
Среди фонтанов и дворцов —  
В краю, где не был я.

В небесной выси пенье птиц  
Пленяет слух и взгляд.  
И мир не ведает границ —  
В краю, где не был я.

Мне всех морей не переплыть,  
Но будет, верю я,  
Твоя любовь меня хранить —  
В краю, где не был я.

Алек взял последний аккорд и умолк. Выдержав положенную паузу, он низко поклонился публике, а когда поднял голову, в зале уже громко хлопали, со всех сторон раздавались одобрительные возгласы. Несколько слушателей постарше, растроганных последней балладой, даже украдкой вытирали глаза, однако Алек смотрел не на них. Он не сводил глаз с Серегила, который так и сидел на своем месте, скрестив на груди руки, и улыбался какой-то новой, задумчивой улыбкой. Дождавшись, когда смолкнут аплодисменты, он поднялся и объявил выступление оконченным. Торговцы повскакивали с мест и, расталкивая друг друга, бросились к нему. Алек наблюдал, как монеты со звоном сыпались в приготовленный Серегилом кошель, и, посматривая на сияющее лицо друга, тоже радостно улыбался.

Собрав заслуженную щедрую плату, они поднялись в свою комнату. Пока Алек стягивал с себя тунику, Серегил принялся пересчитывать высыпанные на стол монеты. Невольно заинтересованный, Алек подошел ближе и заглянул ему через плечо. Некоторое время он любовался ловкими руками, которые сортировали и складывали в аккуратные столбики серебряные марки, скаланские сестерции и майсенское серебро, и вдруг спохватился:

— Где ты порезался? Давай я перевяжу.

Серегил не ответил. На мгновение он замер, затем медленно, словно в смущении, положил руки на стол и опустил голову.

— Не нужно.

Не понимая, что происходит, Алек пригляделся и только тогда увидел то, чего не заметил раньше: ни на одном из пальцев Серегила не было ни царапины.

— Зачем же ты заставлял меня петь? — еле сдерживая негодование, спросил он.

Серегил обернулся с такой обезоруживающей улыбкой, что Алек сразу растерял все свое раздражение. Когда его друг улыбался так, как сейчас, сердиться на него было невозможно.

— Не обижайся, тали, — негромко извинился Серегил, когда их взгляды встретились. — Просто я очень люблю, как ты поешь именно эту балладу.  



End file.
